Secrets in the Night
by Khaemera
Summary: AU- Remus is staying with his best friend Sirius over the summer, when a beautiful visitor comes to stay. Turns out she's Sirius' cousin! Can Remus resist the hold Jesilynn already has on his heart? RL/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, lovelies! I thought I'd try something new and write a short story, rather than the massive beast that I already have for my story, 'The Unattainable'. There will only be a handful of chapters here. Let me know what you think!**

Remus looked up from his seat at the kitchen table at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, and smiled wryly. Scratching his chin with the quill he was using to complete the Daily Prophet's crossword puzzle, he mused, "You know, Sirius, I don't think I've ever seen you so nervous."

His best friend of over twenty years didn't stop pacing as he replied anxiously, "She's my favorite cousin. I haven't seen her since before I left for Azkaban, you tosser. I just hope she remembers me."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Do I detect interest?"

Sirius frowned. "Does the word 'cousin' not mean anything to you?"

Remus shrugged. "I didn't know what boundaries you pure bloods were willing to cross," he teased.

Sirius ignored him, other than to shoot a glare at him from the other side of the room. "I hope the house looks okay. That damned elf has disappeared again. He's useless, anyway."

The doorbell rang, and Remus stifled a laugh as his friend jumped a foot into the air with a yelp. Sirius ran for the door as he folded up his newspaper and waved his wand to start the teakettle boiling. He shook his head. Sirius hardly ever spoke of his family- for him to actually have contact with one was astonishing in itself. Considering his other cousins were both married to Death Eaters, however, he figured the bar must not be too high.

He was happily surprised (and a little nervous) when an attractive young brunette walked into the kitchen, Sirius walking beside her as they laughed at a private joke. Sirius waved an arm in Remus' direction. "This is my best friend, Moony," he told her.

The young woman walked- no, glided- over and shook his hand. Her fingers were long and delicate, and her grip was light. "Nice to meet you," she said pleasantly. Her posture was perfect, her poise obvious- all the trademarks of a pure blood upbringing.

Remus shot Sirius a look. "My name is Remus, actually. Moony started when we were at Hogwarts together."

"I'm Jesilynn," she said, smiling sweetly. Brown curls softly framed her heart-shaped face, the high cheekbones and gray eyes that were the trademarks of the Black family evident. Remus swallowed as those gray eyes met his. Had it really been that long since he had been around a pretty girl? He suddenly felt very…old.

Jesilynn turned to look at her cousin. "It seems the place hasn't changed much," she observed, smiling. The portrait of Sirius' mother, Mrs. Black, had started screaming as soon as she had rung the doorbell.

Sirius shrugged. "Kreacher won't die, and until he does, it's hopeless trying to get any of this ugly old furniture out."

When she laughed, Remus felt his breath catch. Her laughter tinkled like music. He ran a hand through his graying hair. Best not to let himself get too involved- the girl was only staying for the summer.

Sirius, with the social skills of a troll, didn't notice his friend's discomfort. He pulled a chair out at the table and gestured for his cousin to take a seat. "Butterbeer, Jesi?" he asked. When she nodded, he stepped into the cupboard, returning with three bottles. Sitting down across from Jesilynn, he slid a bottle across the table to Remus. Leaning back and throwing one arm carelessly over the back of his chair, he grinned. "So, how have you been?" he asked. "You were, what, fifteen when I left?"

Jesilynn nodded. "Yes, I remember that day well."

"We all do," Remus murmured, thinking of his best friend, James, and his wife, who had been murdered the day before Sirius was arrested.

"It's been too long, Sirius," she observed, taking a sip of her butterbeer. Remus watched, fascinated, as her head tipped back, revealing a long, white neck. Her skin reminded him of porcelain. In order to hide his vexation, he looked down and fiddled with a loose string hanging from the sleeve of his robes.

Sirius was nodding. "Wasn't around you much when you were a kid," he said, shrugging. "Guess your mother thought I might taint you with my blood-traitorness."

Jesilynn shook her head. "I always admired you for that," she admitted. "To stand up to the family like you did- it took a lot of courage, Sirius."

Sirius' face turned an entertaining shade of red as he absorbed her words. Remus grinned. His friend didn't get enough praise. Granted, he'd grown up a blood-traitor, alcoholic, and a serial womanizer, only to end up in Azkaban for thirteen murders he didn't commit. Remus figured that probably explained his discomfort at being told he was brave.

Jesilynn was studying her cousin closely. "Why haven't you ever married?" she asked suddenly.

Remus choked on his butterbeer.

Sirius looked surprised at her question. "I dunno," he said, making a face. "Never found a woman that could stand me." He gave her a jaunty wink to hide his embarrassment.

Jesilynn laughed. "You're a pure blood," she told him. "The last male heir of the Black legacy. Surely my mother could find a suitable bride."

Silence ensued as Sirius ran his thumb over the sweat dripping off of his butterbeer bottle. "I'd really prefer not to have an arranged marriage," he admitted, and Remus noted with a slight pang that Jesilynn's face fell. Sirius rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm not exactly the best catch in pureblood society, you know," he admitted, a lopsided grin on his handsome features. Jesilynn made a face, but Sirius ignored her. Changing the subject, he asked her about family members that he hadn't seen in a long time and how she was doing at her job as a Healer at St. Mungo's. Remus allowed himself to zone out, not knowing anyone in the Black family besides Sirius. From what he had heard, he wanted to keep it that way.

Finally, Sirius yawned and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "Well, Jesi," he said, looking at her. "I guess I should show you where you'll be staying. It's just down the hall, close to Remus' room."

Jesilynn shot Remus a look that he couldn't translate before turning and following her cousin up the stairs. Remus cleaned up, taking his time and counting the number of days he had left until the full moon. Less than a week. He'd need to talk to Sirius on how best to explain his condition to Jesilynn before he scared her half to death. He figured she would not appreciate a snarling werewolf transforming in the room next to hers.

Frowning in thought, Remus climbed the stairs to find that the other two had already gone to bed. He let himself into his room, changing into a pair of pajama pants and a grey T-shirt. He was very self-conscious about his scars, and hid them even from himself. He climbed into bed and propped himself up on his pillows, reading a book by the light of a solitary candle until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>He was awakened in the middle of the night by terrified screams in the room next to his. Hurtling out of bed, he ran out his bedroom door, only to collide with Sirius in the hallway. "What's going on?" he asked, holding his wand at the ready.<p>

Sirius looked grim. "Stay here, Moony. I'll take care of it."

"What's happening?" Remus asked again, but Sirius ignored him, opening the door to the guest bedroom and disappearing inside. Remus caught a glimpse of Jesilynn sitting up in the bed, tears streaking her face, before Sirius shut the door behind him.

Remus went back to bed, knowing his friend had everything under control, but resentful of being left out. For all of her composure, Jesilynn reminded him of a china doll, fragile and quiet. Her perfect features and curly hair did nothing to quell the image, and Remus found himself fighting the thought of holding her in his arms in order to fall asleep again.

It was going to be a very long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Remus wandered downstairs into the kitchen to find a pot of steaming tea already on the table. Jesilynn was sitting there, a china mug in her hands. She smiled at him, but he noticed dark circles under her eyes. "Good morning," she said softly.

Remus returned the greeting before asking, "Where's Sirius?"

She shrugged. "Still in bed." She considered him. "I apologize for last night. I tend to have nightmares." She smiled, and Remus felt his pulse quicken as her grey eyes met his. "I can have Sirius move me into another room if it would be more convenient for you."

Remus frowned. "No, don't do that," he told her. "I understand. I'm sorry to hear about your nightmares, though."

Jesilynn didn't answer, instead pouring herself another cup of tea and avoiding his eyes. "Would you like a cup?" she asked politely.

He nodded. "Yes, please."

She filled a mug for him and he settled into his chair at the other end of the table, picking up the _Daily Prophet_ that had arrived earlier that morning and scanning the headlines. He always saved the crossword puzzle for before bed. It helped him unwind in the evenings.

Jesilynn studied him closely from her seat. He was very handsome, his features only marred by a small scar running from his forehead into his hairline. She wondered where he had gotten it. His light brown hair looked soft and she fought an image of running her fingers through it. His warm brown eyes reminded her of chocolate, and his figure, from what she could see, appeared thin and fit. She wondered vaguely whether he worked out or was naturally thin- she supposed it was the latter; he fit the profile of an academic. She blushed when he looked up and caught her staring at him. "Is everything all right?" he asked mildly.

"You look like a reader," she said, immediately regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. Where was her poise? This man made her speak without thinking. This was frustrating.

He smiled, and she felt her insides flutter. "I am, actually. I used to be a professor at Hogwarts."

"What did you teach?" she asked, thankful for a subject that wasn't embarrassing.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

This made her pause. So he was a dueler. He seemed so mild and controlled, though. She would have pictured her cousin teaching such a subject, with his rash ways and cleverness.

Remus laughed, guessing her thoughts. "I love the subject, but obviously I'm not quite cut out to teach, seeing as I live here now."

As he spoke, Sirius wandered into the kitchen, flipping his black hair and yawning. "What are you talking about, Moony, those kids loved you," he said around his yawn, punching his friend in the arm and sitting down next to him. He winked at his cousin. "Morning, Jesi." He reached for Remus' newspaper, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. "What did I tell you about stealing my newspaper?" Remus asked, but Jesilynn heard a note of laughter in his voice.

"That I'm not allowed to take it until you're all the way through," Sirius sighed.

"And why is that?" Remus raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Because I spill coffee all over it," Sirius replied, rolling his eyes dramatically.

Jesilynn giggled, and her cousin shot her an exasperated look. Remus shot her a wink, and she felt her laughter die in her throat as she looked into his hazel eyes. To cover up, she gave a small cough and took a sip of her tea. Sirius relinquished his hold on the newspaper, watching his cousin closely. He had never seen her act this way around anyone else, as if her façade of poise and grace had dropped. A faint blush tinted her cheeks as she busied herself with the teapot. He glanced at Remus, who only looked confused, and had to stifle a laugh at his friend's naivety. Remus had never had much luck with the girls, not for lack of attractive qualities, but because of his shy awkwardness. Sirius, however, with his history of dashing from woman to woman, picked up immediately on the source of Jesilynn's discomfort.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, thinking that maybe for once, he could do something to make Remus happy, instead of the other way around.

Jesilynn made her excuses and wandered back upstairs to her room. Sirius took advantage of the silence she left in her wake to grin at Remus. "Pretty, isn't she? I told you."

Remus stared into his teacup, swirling the now cold liquid around despondently. "I suppose."

Sirius nudged him in the ribs. "You gonna talk to her?"

Remus looked up in surprise. "I do talk to her, you idiot."

"No, I mean _talk _to her."

Silence met Sirius' statement. Finally, Remus spoke up, kicking at the flagstones under his feet while avoiding Sirius' eyes. "She's your cousin," he observed, as if that ended the conversation.

"Uh-huh….."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Leave me alone, Padfoot. I'm not like you. I'm not gifted with women."

Sirius threw his head back and let out his signature, bark-like laugh. "That's because you've never tried," he explained. "Talk to her."

Making a face, Remus replied, "I'm not good enough for her."

"What?" Sirius thought he knew where this was going. It was getting old having to boost his friend's ego all the time. But it did keep him from focusing on his own misery, stuck in this godforsaken dump.

"She's a pureblood," Remus observed. He sounded exhausted. "And I'm an old, poor, half-blood werewolf."

"And?"

Remus looked over at his friend. Sirius was lounging in his chair, looking completely unconcerned about what Remus had just said. Remus shook his head at his trademark smirk. "And. I can't provide a good life for her, I can't hold a steady job, or even have children. There's no point stringing her along just to let her down in the end."

"What makes you think you'll let her down?" Sirius knew he was pushing the limit, knew Remus was getting frustrated, but decided it was high time the man had some happiness in his life. Besides, it was fun baiting him.

True to form, Remus had had enough. "Never mind," he huffed, getting up and leaving the kitchen abruptly. Sirius knew he was headed to the library to drown himself in a book- where even werewolves could have happy endings.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the delay in updating this story- while I love Jesilynn to pieces, Natalie's story, "The Unattainable", has managed to take on a life of its own! I will try to do better in the future! Also, please read and review- your comments and suggestions make me a better writer, and your adds make me a happy camper! :)**

"Oh."

Jesilynn looked up from her seat in Sirius' library, her legs thrown over the arm of the squishy chair she was sitting in and an old, well-worn book in her lap. She smiled. "Come in, Remus," she invited. "I'm just spending a few hours avoiding reality."

Remus smiled shyly back and moved slowly into the room. He looked pale and drawn. Jesilynn wondered vaguely if the man ever slept.

He gestured at the book she was holding. "What are you reading?" he asked politely.

She showed him the cover. The corners of his mouth twitched when the title, _Hogwarts, A History,_ flashed in front of his eyes. She gave him a genuine smile. "I've read it a million times," she confessed. "But every time I read it I find something new."

He sat on the couch across the room from her, the crackling fire between them. He folded his hands in his lap. "Good books are like that," he told her. He could feel a blush creeping across his face and sighed, feeling like a schoolboy again.

She looked at him curiously. "What about you?" she asked. "What kinds of books do you like to read?"

Her heart skipped a beat when his face lit up. Some part of her realized that she wanted to make him look that happy all the time. "Anything," he said earnestly, warming up to his favorite subject. "I'll read absolutely everything. Sirius gets upset with me sometimes because I won't let him throw the Boomslang Bites cereal box away until I've read all of the ingredients in the list." He laughed before immediately looking rather embarrassed.

Jesilynn giggled. "I'm the same way. My mother-" She stopped, frowning. There was a moment's pause as she stared down at the book in her lap, trying not to notice the way he was staring at her, pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said finally, not fully understanding what was making her look so sad.

"Oh, it wasn't anything you said," she assured him. "I just- Sirius and I get along so well because, well, I can't stand our family, either. He was so brave to run away. I used to worship the ground he walked on when I was a little girl."

Remus snorted, his laughter finally breaking the tension in the room. "You and every other girl he's ever met," he said derisively.

Jesilynn grinned. "Yes, I've heard stories about his- conquests."

"Ugh." Remus shook his head in disgust. "It was gross. He could just look at a girl and she'd go all weak at the knees for him. Poor James- it took him seven years to get Lily to even realize he was alive."

Jesilynn folded the cover of her book over, marking her place with her thumb and shifting in the chair so she could see him better. She caught him staring at her long, white legs as she switched positions in the chair. Self-consciously, she tugged her emerald green robes over them. He looked guiltily back up at her face.

Ignoring his discomfort, she asked, "And you?"

He frowned slightly. "What about me?"

"Were you as successful as my cousin?"

He turned beet red and gave a small cough. "Um, no. It's hard to compete with the great Sirius Black."

"Surely girls liked you, as well," she pushed. She couldn't imagine women not seeing his beautiful eyes, his soft hair, his handsome smile, his- she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

When she met his eyes again, he was looking at her with a mixture of sadness, embarrassment, and curiosity. "I've never had a relationship, if that's what you're asking."

Without thinking, she stood and moved to sit beside him on the couch. He stiffened. She smiled up at his prematurely lined face, noticing small scars criss-crossing his cheeks. She almost reached up to touch one, but decided against it. "Why not?" she asked sincerely. "You're handsome, and kind, and certainly intelligent."

He blushed again, looking into the fire to avoid meeting her eyes. "Thank you," he said quietly. "That's very kind of you. But I'm none of those things. You'll see. I don't have much to offer." He chuckled dryly. "I'm old, and poor, and- I'm…ill."

Jesilynn frowned. "Ill? Is there anything I can do for you?"

He shook his head. "No, Jesilynn, I'm alright. I just- I don't feel that it's right to drag a woman into my struggles. I'm better off on my own."

Jesilynn found herself fighting tears at his abrupt dismissal of her interest, but he didn't notice, absorbed in watching the flames in the grate. She stood. "Well, I won't bother you, then," she said politely, and left the room, leaving him to stare after her in surprise.

* * *

><p>That evening, Remus pulled her aside after dinner to apologize. "I don't know what I said to upset you," he said earnestly. "I didn't mean that I don't enjoy your company, because I do."<p>

She tried to hold on to her annoyance, but found that she couldn't stay mad at him. He looked so vulnerable, his paleness making his chiseled features stand out even more. She smiled and hugged him. She felt him hesitate, and before he could hug her back, she pulled away. "I enjoy your company, as well, Remus," she told him honestly, and grinned when his cheeks turned red.

"Stop snogging, I just want a butterbeer." Sirius came around the corner to the kitchen, his hand over his grey eyes as he stumbled comically over a chair. "Where's that damned elf, anyway?"

Jesilynn rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Sirius. Not all of us are willing to snog random people like you are."

Sirius shrugged, dropping his hand. "Don't know why not," he said defensively. "Adds spice."

Remus frowned at him, as if realizing something. "I haven't seen you snog anyone since Hogwarts," he observed.

This only served to irritate Sirius more. "Sorry, mate, I was busy serving prison time for thirteen murders I didn't commit. I'd rather not Kiss a dementor."

Remus looked away at the double meaning. "I'm just saying, perhaps you could go to Hogsmeade, meet a nice girl."

Sirius smirked. "And Obliviate her when I kick her out of my bed the next morning? That'd get old quick."

Jesilynn sighed at her cousin's crudeness. "Too bad Father didn't marry you off to one of my sisters," she said.

Sirius' eyes bulged. "Are you serious? Your sisters are both married to Death Eaters!"

It was Jesilynn's turn to shrug. "You would have been able to keep the Black fortune," she told him. "And shag whoever you wanted behind her back."

Remus stifled a laugh, slightly worried at Jesilynn's dismissive tone when talking about her sisters.

Sirius, however, did laugh; it was so strange to hear statements like that come out of his sweet cousin's mouth. "No wonder you're in the same boat as me."

Jesilynn beamed at him. "You were the only one brave enough to leave." She gazed at her cousin with worship in her eyes, which Remus was startled to realize made him jealous. "I wish I was as strong as you," she admitted.

Sirius crossed the room and took her hands in his. "You are strong. You're here, aren't you? You don't have to think about all that for the rest of the summer."

Jesilynn choked back a sob and leaned into her cousin's broad shoulder. Remus was utterly befuddled by her behavior, but decided not to ask when Sirius shot him a look over Jesilynn's head. He quietly maneuvered past them into the hallway, leaving the two cousins to talk quietly among themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Poor Remus. The guy has some of the worst luck in the world. Which is why I had to write a fanfic where he finally gets his heart's desire. But not yet. ;)**

**Please review- I would love to know what you liked or didn't like about this story as I go along, and if there's anything you want to see happen, let me know. This is a work in progress. Hope you enjoy!**

Remus was awoken from a deep sleep by a soft sound next door. He frowned and rolled over, trying desperately to fall back asleep; he'd been having a very nice dream, one where Jesilynn had agreed to be his bride and was serving him very rare steaks for dinner every day. He smacked his lips happily- he did love his steak rare and bloody.

Another sound made him sit straight up in his bed. His hearing was better than most people's (he had the wolf to thank for that) and he was absolutely certain he had just heard a whimper. He sat very still, straining his ears, and heard the sound a third time. Pulling back the covers, he climbed out of bed, pulling his pajama pants on and slipping out into the hallway. The sound was coming from Jesilynn's room.

He knocked softly, and heard a sniffle and a gasp as Jesilynn realized someone was at her door. "Jesilynn?" he called, trying to keep his voice down so as not to wake Sirius down the hall. "Is everything alright?"

Several long moments passed before the door cracked open. He started in surprise when he saw the tears streaking Jesilynn's cheeks. She was dressed in a flowing white nightgown, and her brown curls were loose around her shoulders. She looked very vulnerable and small. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern showing in his eyes.

She avoided looking at him, playing with the doorknob. "Um, I just had a nightmare." She tried a watery smile. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I was trying to be quiet."

Remus shook his head. "What was it about?" he asked. When she shook her head, he said, "Stay here. I'll be right back."

He disappeared back into his room, returning with a giant slab of chocolate, which he handed to Jesilynn with a timid smile. "This always makes me feel better," he explained. She smiled and broke off a piece, chewing thoughtfully. Suddenly, she turned and walked back over to her bed, patting the covers beside her. "Sit down," she invited, breaking off another piece of chocolate and holding it out to him.

Remus, unable to resist the pull of chocolate, found himself sitting next to her as they shared the candy bar. He realized suddenly that he didn't feel at all awkward.

Jesilynn smiled, her brown curls tumbling over her shoulders in a beautiful cascade. Remus realized that he was staring, and looked away, embarrassed. She laughed, placing a soft hand on his thigh. He swallowed.

"I have these dreams a lot," she said slowly. "I hate them. They started when I was really young- ten or so. Sirius knows about them, that's why he came to sit with me the other night. I promise, I don't mean to be a bother."

"You're not," Remus breathed. He felt desire rising like a warm coil in his stomach. He tried to calm his heartbeat.

Jesilynn noticed the vein in his neck fluttering. Without thinking, she leaned in and pressed her lips to it, feeling his pulse race at the light touch. He let out a soft groan, and Jesilynn sat back, surprised at her own actions. He was staring at her, his eyes troubled, but she could see lust in their depths. She tucked a curl behind her ear nervously. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

There was a pause, and suddenly, his soft lips were on hers. Jesilynn felt her head tip back as he wrapped a hand in her curls, his other arm slipping around her waist. She let him pull her to him, her heart pounding in her ears as he kissed her gently.

When he began placing soft kisses down her neck, she sighed. He sat back quickly at the sound and bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Jesilynn, I didn't mean to-"

She laid a finger on his lips, silencing him. "Why are you apologizing?" she asked. She reached for his hand, bringing it up to rest on her hip.

She could feel his fingers shaking through the thin fabric of her nightgown. "Y-you're a p-pureblood," he stammered finally. "I'm n-not-"

Jesilynn laughed. "You think I care about something as stupid as blood? I'm related to Sirius, remember?"

He grimaced. "Your family wouldn't want you around someone- someone like me," he finished lamely, refusing to meet her eyes. He sounded sad.

Jesilynn leaned in to kiss him. "I don't give a damn what my family thinks," she murmured against his lips.

Remus was having a hard time putting words together at this point, much less speaking. Jesilynn's light fingers were running over his bare chest, making him shiver as she traced his scars. "What are these from?" she asked curiously, skimming her fingertips along a deep mark on his left side that stretched from his rib to his hip.

Remus swallowed. He knew he had to explain, had to be honest with her, but he didn't want her to stop touching him like that. He closed his eyes in enjoyment for a brief moment as she waited patiently for his answer. Finally, he reached up and took her hands in his. "Jesilynn, you don't want me," he said thickly. "I'm too old. I'm poor- I have nothing to offer you."

She was staring at him with hurt in her eyes. He sighed. "It's too dangerous, anyway."

She frowned. "Dangerous? Don't tell me you're afraid my family will be upset? I told you, I don't care-"

"I'm a werewolf," he said bluntly, interrupting her.

His heart broke as she sat back abruptly, her eyes wide. "What?"

He stood up, seeming unsurprised by her reaction. "Please don't tell anyone," he pleaded, resigned to losing her friendship. "It's hard enough to find a job as it is."

"What are you talking about?" She was gazing up at him from her place on the bed, confusion and fear visible on her face.

"I shouldn't have bothered you," he said, and before she could protest, he was gone.

The next two days were awkward as Jesilynn and Remus avoided each other as much as they could within the confines of the Black mansion. Sirius knew the full moon was close, and attributed Remus' distraction to worry about his transformation. He tried to talk to him over drinks one night, after Jesilynn had gone to bed, but his friend was tight-lipped and unwilling to discuss whatever was bothering him.

"Moony, she won't care," Sirius insisted. "Jesi's a sweet girl, she'll understand. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Remus snorted. Sirius had no idea just how much Jesilynn _did _care.

"Fine then," Sirius said firmly. "I'll talk to her." He made to stand up, but Remus reached out to grab his arm. "Don't," he begged. When Sirius raised an eyebrow, Remus sighed and ran a hand through his graying hair. "She already knows."

Sirius frowned, sitting back down in his chair. "What? How?"

"I told her."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "When did this happen?"

Remus proceeded to relate the events of two nights ago, ending with his confession about his lycanthropy. "She seemed freaked out," he finished.

Sirius was gaping at him. "You kissed her?" he asked loudly, completely missing the point.

Remus punched his arm. "I'm being serious. That doesn't matter. It won't happen again. She's afraid of me now."

Sirius' eyes widened. "You finally kiss a girl and you're worried about her being afraid of you? Moony, you need to tell her how you feel!"

"She knows!" Remus was exasperated. "It doesn't matter; I told you."

"It _does _matter," Sirius insisted. "Jesi's a sweet kid. She'll overlook it."

"She hasn't so far," Remus muttered into his bottle of butterbeer.

"Because you've been avoiding her as if she were the full moon!" Sirius spluttered. "I'm telling you, I've never seen you look at a girl the way you look at her. I've known you for going on twenty years, now, Moony. You have to at least try." When Remus frowned, he asked, "Does she feel the same way?"

A hot blush crept up Remus' neck, and Sirius smirked. "She does," he said, answering his own question.

"I don't-"

"You know," Sirius said confidently. "Did she tell you? What'd she say?"

"She didn't say anything," Remus said miserably. When Sirius quirked an eyebrow, he looked down at his feet and muttered something.

"Eh?" Sirius leaned towards him.

"I could smell it on her," came Remus' whispered response.

When Remus looked up, Sirius was grinning. "I forgot, you have the nose of a bloodhound," he said happily. "You could smell her attraction, then?"

Remus buried his face in his hands, unable to believe that they were talking about her in such a crude manner. "Yes," he admitted. Sirius let out a sound between a whoop and a laugh, and Remus shushed him. "It's not funny!"

"Couldn't exactly hide yours, either, could you, mate?" Sirius teased. "Even a virgin like her would have noticed what you were trying to conceal in your pants!"

"What good does it do me?" Remus shot back, visibly frustrated. "So I'm attracted to her! That doesn't make up for the fact that I'm sick- not to mention dangerous- once a month, that I can't hold down a job, that I'm poor as a result-"

Sirius snorted. "She's got the Black fortune, mate. Who cares?"

Remus frowned at him. "You think they'll hand her a ton of cash if she married a half-blood werewolf?"

Sirius shrugged, his eyes glinting with mischief. "Elope, then."

Remus buried his face back in his hands. "You're not helping."

Sirius considered him for a moment, before saying consolably, "Moony, old friend, it'll all turn out fine in the end. It will. Quit worrying. Now, you need to take your potion, because it's starting to get dark out, looks like." When Remus sat up quickly, worry plastered across his face, Sirius patted his arm. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her. Everything will be fine."

Remus just nodded, trusting his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update this, darlings. Sirius might be a little OOC here- let me know what you think.**

"Is he okay?" Jesilynn asked timidly from her seat across the table from Sirius. Remus was locked in his room, and snarling and anguished groans were echoing down the hallway. Jesilynn looked sick to her stomach.

"He's fine," her cousin assured her, giving her a cocky grin. "Happens every month. You'll get used to it."

Jesilynn raised a perfect eyebrow as he downed what appeared to be his sixth butterbeer. "You're not worried?"

Sirius smirked. "I've been dealing with this almost as long as Remus has. It's under control."

Jesilynn frowned but didn't reply.

Sirius chuckled. "Trust me, Jesi." He paused before saying nonchalantly, "I heard you and Remus had a…uh…conversation the other night."

Jesilynn's eyes widened in surprise. "He told you?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not really. I know him pretty well. It was a good guess."

Jesilynn kicked him under the table, and he popped the lid off of another butterbeer. "You like him?"

"I suppose." Jesilynn tried to keep her voice light.

When she looked up, Sirius was studying her closely. "He likes you." Jesilynn blushed, and Sirius moved his chair closer to her. "I can see why," he said throatily. "You're beautiful, Jesi. You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you."

Jesilynn eyed him warily. "Sirius."

"Hmm?" His grey eyes, identical to hers, were raking her face, taking in her brown curls, her high cheekbones, and the way her breath hitched when he leaned closer.

She blinked. "What are you doing?" His breath smelled strongly of alcohol. She had to admit, he was handsome; his shaggy black hair hung elegantly in his eyes, which were sparkling with charm and a more primal instinct. She could understand why women threw themselves at his feet; even as a teenager, he had a personality that could draw a woman in before she knew what was happening. Her mother had often mentioned the possibility of marrying her off to Sirius when she was a child, before he ran away. Sirius had been the oldest son in a family rolling in Galleons. But as soon as he moved in with that Potter boy, he had lost everything.

He had leaned in as she was lost in her thoughts, and his lips were so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath on her skin. "You know, my parents wanted us to marry once upon a time."

Jesilynn shifted nervously, torn. She knew she should smack him and walk away, but he was so close, and the look in his eyes made her knees weak. She had desired this man for as long as she could remember. Why did Remus have to step in and make things so confusing?

Before she could make up her mind, Sirius was kissing her passionately. His lips were hot and rough, and when he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, she struggled, but he was stronger than her. She screamed against his mouth, but he took it as a sigh of passion and just kissed her harder. She could feel him through his robes, he was pressed against her, and when she shifted in an attempt to pull away, he groaned and pulled her closer. She placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away, and instead found herself being picked up and laid out on the kitchen table. Sirius climbed on top of her, holding her down and kissing her.

"I love you, Jesi," he told her. "I always have. You're so perfect." He was trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

Jesi struggled against him. "Sirius, please!"

He misunderstood, groaning and rubbing his stubbly cheek against her neck. She let out a soft scream when he slid a hand up her leg. Whatever he meant to do next, she never knew, because the room suddenly echoed with the loud bang of a door being torn off of its hinges. Sirius, still very drunk, got up as quickly as he could, dragging Jesilynn behind him and shielding her with his body. She screamed when a growling, snapping beast tore into the room. Before she could get her bearings, Sirius had disappeared, and a big, shaggy black dog was bounding towards the werewolf, barking protectively. The two fought, biting and snarling, for what seemed like hours. Jesilynn was frozen on the spot, screaming at the top of her lungs. Finally, the black dog managed to herd the werewolf back towards the hallway and up the stairs.

Sirius reappeared after a while, breathing hard. Jesilynn was curled up in the corner of the room, tears streaming down her face. Sirius brushed his hair out of his eyes and went to try to calm her down, but she stood before he could reach her. "I'm fine, Sirius. I'm going to bed."

"Jesi-"

"I'm fine," she repeated. "I'm going to blame your behavior tonight on all the butterbeers I watched you drink. I'm assuming Remus is locked in his room."

"He's in mine," Sirius explained. "He tore the door off of his room. I'll sleep on the couch in the drawing room."

They stood, facing each other, for a long time. Eventually, Sirius spoke up. "I'm sorry, Jesi. I thought-" He ran a hand through his hair. "I had too much to drink," he said finally.

"Yes, you did," she said firmly. "You, of all people, should understand what I went through. You took advantage of me."

"I-" Sirius started to argue, but decided against it. He nodded. "I'm sorry, Jesi."

She walked past him, sweeping up the stairs and into her room, ignoring the howls and whimpers coming from Sirius' bedroom where Remus was locked in. Fighting back tears, she crawled into bed, wrapping the covers around her shoulders and trying to stop the shivers that were racking her body. She frowned at the full moon shining in her window, wondering how something so beautiful could cause so much pain and misery. She knew she wouldn't sleep that night, and sat up until dawn crept into her room.

* * *

><p>"Jesilynn?"<p>

She opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep finally where she was sitting, leaning up against the wall underneath her window and watching the stars cross the sky. Her neck hurt- in fact, all of her hurt. She groaned and sat up. "What?" she called irritably, letting her pureblood manners drop for once.

"Can I come in?" It was Remus.

She stood to her feet and crossed the room wearily, opening the door and beckoning him inside. He looked as upset as she felt. She walked back over to the window and sat on the floor, wrapping her blankets around her again and sighing.

Remus sat down on her bed, looking extremely pale and drawn. "Sirius told me what happened last night," he said finally.

"Which part?" She hoped Sirius hadn't been stupid enough to tell his friend about his drunken advances. She was willing to let it go; she knew he was sorry. And the fault certainly wasn't all his.

Remus frowned. "I vaguely remember some of it." He paused, staring down at his hands. "I remember hearing you scream. I remember breaking the door down. I could smell fear. After that, Sirius had to fill me in. I didn't remember how I ended up in his room."

"I didn't know he was an Animagus," she observed mildly.

Remus flinched. "You weren't supposed to," he told her. "It's been our secret for nearly twenty years. James and Peter were Animagi, too. They stayed with me during my transformations. I only crave human blood." He shuddered. "I hate myself sometimes."

"Don't say that," she admonished. "So you- you were trying to attack us?"

Remus frowned and looked away. "Not you," he said softly. "Just Sirius." He picked at his robes. "I- He was hurting you."

Jesilynn felt a lump form in her throat, and she bit her lip. "I'm okay," she told him.

"No." He finally met her eyes. "That was wrong. I know he was drunk, but that was no excuse."

At his words, Jesilynn started sobbing. Remus looked confused. "Jesilynn-"

She shook her head, drawing her knees up to her chest and burying her head in her arms. She heard Remus get up from his spot on the bed, coming over to sit beside her. He laid a comforting hand on her back, rubbing her gently and making soothing sounds. Eventually, she ran out of tears and looked up, hiccupping.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "You're too kind to me, Remus. I don't deserve it."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, frowning.

She eyed him warily, nibbling on her bottom lip as she tried to decide whether or not she could trust him. Remus found himself staring at her mouth. He sighed, frustrated with his timing.

"You know those nightmares I have?" Jesilynn asked. Remus could tell she was trying to keep her voice light as she picked at a loose string on her sleeve.

He gave a noncommittal grunt, afraid he would say the wrong thing.

Jesilynn sighed. When she spoke again, her voice was shaky. "When I was a child, my aunt died. Sirius' mother and mine were my uncle's sisters. Sirius looks a lot like him, actually." She gave a humorless chuckle. "After a few years, my uncle got lonely. I was ten when he tried to replace her with me."

Remus' mind was racing as he put the pieces together. She had been molested? How could someone do something so disgusting to a child?

Jesilynn tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "It went on for years. My mother knew- she never did a thing about it. And Sirius. I told him when I was fifteen- right before he went to Azkaban." She gave a humorless chuckle. "He would have ended up there for murder anyway; he was furious."

She finally met Remus' eyes. "It only stopped when I left home two years ago." She shuddered. "It took me so long to get up the courage to leave. Even when I was older, and I knew what he was doing was wrong, I would just lie there and let him do whatever he wanted. I was afraid to fight back. He'd always been so much bigger and stronger than me. Hogwarts was a blessing. It allowed me to escape him for the entire school year. And when I finally left home- I was so afraid that he would follow me, that he'd find me-" She started crying again. Remus held her hand in his, feeling sick to his stomach at what this beautiful young woman had endured. "I still have nightmares about him touching me."

Remus felt anger begin to pump through his veins. What this man had dared to do was disgusting; it was outrageous. To ruin a young girl's life like that…He knew Jesilynn would never feel safe. No wonder she was close to Sirius, he had been her only support when they were younger. And she had said he looked like their uncle- that explained why she panicked when Sirius tried to kiss her. He frowned. He hadn't seen Sirius touch her at all since she moved in, except to hold her when she cried. He should have known.

Jesilynn gave a shaky laugh. "I know what you're thinking," she told him. His troubled brown eyes met her sad grey ones. "There's nothing you can do. And there's no way you could have known. I made Sirius swear on our grandmother's grave that he wouldn't tell anyone." She smiled. "Not even you."

Remus opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. Jesilynn leaned into his shoulder, curling up close to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He could feel her warm tears on the bare skin of his neck. "Don't leave me," she whispered helplessly, and he felt a surge of protectiveness. No one would hurt her while he was around. He'd kill the first man that tried it. He pulled her close, wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb and whispering soothingly. "It's all right, Jesilynn. I'm not going anywhere. You're safe. You can trust me."

They sat like that for what felt like hours, until Jesilynn's sobs quieted and she began to breathe normally again. Remus shifted his weight, trying to relieve the pain in his arm, which had fallen asleep from lack of blood flow. Jesilynn sat up suddenly and clapped a hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Remus," she said. "I didn't think- oh, how selfish of me-"

He smiled and stood slowly to his feet, reaching down to take her hands and pull her up, as well. "Come on," he said, moving towards the bed. "You need to sleep, Jesilynn." She hesitated for only a moment, until he looked her in the eye. "I won't hurt you," he told her firmly. "But you need some rest and God knows I'm exhausted."

She smiled slightly and allowed him to tuck her into the bed before crawling on top of the covers himself. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder, one hand on his chest, and within moments, she had dozed off. Her light, even breathing was music to Remus' ears, and he lay there for a long time, just studying her. He'd never seen a woman so beautiful- or so broken. He tried not to think about what she had told him, knowing that it would just stir up the angry wolf inside him. For now, he was content just to watch her sleep peacefully. Before long, he had fallen asleep, as well.

* * *

><p>Sirius let them sleep, guilt eating away at his insides as the hours dragged by. He slumped in a chair by the kitchen fire, considering the bottle of butterbeer he held in his hand. For so many years, alcohol had been his escape- the only way he could deal with the curveballs life seemed to continuously throw at him. He frowned. This time, though, his drinking had been the cause of his behavior. With an angry yell, he threw the bottle at the wall, grinning madly when it smashed into a hundred pieces. He stared unseeingly, lost in thought, as butterbeer ran down the stones in rivulets. He had completely ruined his relationship with his cousin, and he knew Remus would not take kindly to his actions. What on earth had possessed him to approach her like that?<p>

Sirius ran a shaky hand through his black hair. He knew what the problem was. It had been so long since he had even interacted with a woman, much less been able to vent all of the pent up sexual frustration he felt trapped in this old house. Jesilynn had grown into a beautiful young woman. He knew, on one level, that he was jealous of the attention she gave Remus; he wanted to be the one she blessed with that angelic smile and faint blush. But poor Remus- when was the last time the man ever let himself simply _feel_? If Jesi made him happy, Sirius was not about to get in the way.

He wandered up the stairs towards his bedroom, trying desperately to get away from the call of the alcohol sitting in the cupboard. He stopped on the landing, cracking Jesi's door open to check on her. She was curled up under the covers; Remus was next to her, one arm draped across her sleeping form. She had his robes fisted in her hands as she murmured in her sleep, her breath warm on Remus' neck as she fought off the inevitable nightmares. Sirius bit his lip. He had been there for her as much as possible when they were younger, and had done all he could since she had moved in to make her feel safe and loved. Even after all of his efforts, Remus was able to calm her down and reassure her more in one night than Sirius had accomplished all summer. He closed the door silently and went to his room, fighting the jealous bile that rose unbidden in his throat.


End file.
